ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Digital Remix
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Eternal Sonata - Versus II is the eleventh installment of Ryan's Reality Network, and is the third installment in a a self contained on going series known as Versus. TBD won the title of Sole Survivor after beating TBD at Final Tribal Council with a vote of TBD. Production The blog for this season is RRN Digital Remix and the tag of the season is RRN Versus III. Hosts Twists *'Versus': Though this season is being held on RRN it's a spin off of Tumblr Survivor, putting 4 tribes representing 4 different seasons of Tumblr Survivor against each other. Mali represented by the Tribe, Matsu Islands represented by the Tribe, Olympics represented by the Tribe, and a tribe of people who played seasons 1-11 represented by the Tribe were chosen. *'Arcade: '''The Arcade is a challenge that would pit 1 representative from each tribe against each other. These players were decided by a volunteer system, which would open the game blog's inbox up at certain times and grant someone the ability to compete if they requested to do so before anyone else on their tribe could. If no one from a tribe volunteered then a player would be picked at random. Once someone competed they could no longer volunteer until everyone on their tribe had played. The Arcade offered tokens to the players depending on their placement. 1st Place got a gold token, which would insure player safety until after their next Tribal Council. 2nd Place got a silver token, which would give the whole tribe an advantage in the upcoming Immunity Challenge. 3rd place got a bronze token, which would only give an immunity advantage to an individual score or submission... while 4th place received nothing. This challenge was based on the Arena, which was a twist used in Tumblr Survivor: Olympics (the original season of the players on the Mysidia tribe). The only alteration made was that the player who came in 1st place would ONLY receive Immunity. The first place winner also has the responsibility of handing out an Idol clue to a player on an opposite tribe. *'Prism Idol:' Versus exclusive idol that guarantees the user safety as well as any player at a tribe swap or merge that was on their original starting tribe. *TBA Castaways } | align="left" |' ' 21, United States | | | |1st Voted Out Day 4 |5 |- | | align="left" |' ' 25, United States , , | | | |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |1 |- | | align="left" |' ' 16, United States | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 16, Australia | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 16, United States & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 17, United States | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 18, United States | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 16, Canada | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 22, United States , & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 17, Australia | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 18, Canada , , , & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 18, United States & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 16, United States & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 17, United States | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 17, United States & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 25, United States , & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 22, United States , , , & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 16, Bahamas & | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 20, United States | | | | | |- | | align="left" |' ' 21, United States | | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- ! colspan="2" Vote | 5 | |- |align=left | Cody | | |- |align=left | Danielle | | |- |align=left | Dom | | |- |align=left | Hunter | | |- |align=left | JaeMin | | |- |align=left | Jason | Casey | |- |align=left | Junior | | |- |align=left | Katie | | |- |align=left | Lachie | | |- |align=left | Laura | | |- |align=left | Logan | | |- |align=left | Miranda | | |- |align=left | Nathan | | |- |align=left | Nick | Casey | |- |align=left | Nicole | | |- |align=left | Ray | | |- |align=left | Ryan | | |- |align=left | Simon | Casey | |- |align=left | Tommy | Casey | |- |align=left | Casey | ''Self-Vote | |}